HAHA April Fools!
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: LAst year it was Kagome who had been 'fooled'. but this year...it's Sesshomaru's turn!


**Disclaimer: I don't own April Fool's Day or Inuyasha**

**HAHA April Fools!**

**One-shot**

Snickering, she rubbed her hands together as she flipped the page to her Pucca calendar for the new month. She jumped for joy for the big red circle that was marked in big red with the words 'Fool Sessho Day'. She turning around, she looked to the side where she looked out her window to the occupants in the house next door. She narrowed her eyes as a flashback of last year's joke was on her, but this year, it was gonna be different. He was going to get it.

"Payback is a bitch Sesshomaru Tashio! MUWHAHAHA!"

AFAFAF

Sesshomaru yawned as he scratched his head and groaned at the new day. He went to his calendar to see what day it was, only to see it was April 1st. His eyes widened as he looked around him for anything suspicious. Silently, he crept to his window and looked out to see the house next door to him. He pondered what the devil was planning this year.

He then caught sight of a dark figure approaching from her side, so he ducked and peaked a little with his body down to the floor except his eyes and the top of his head. He saw the evil glare from her side as she stared over to his side. He shuddered as he moved away and got prepared for the worst.

Ever since they were young at the age of 10, they had made it tradition that every April 1st they would play a prank on each other. From the simple 'Your shoes are untied' to Dying hair outrageous colors, in courtesy of Sesshomaru's prank last year for Kagome. So he changed her shampoo to orange dye, so what? He had to endure the hardships of having one eyebrow, considering she had shaved off his right eyebrow when he was knocked out. It took him a YEAR to get that eyebrow back to its original self, and look like its twin.

But knowing Kagome, she would do something most dramatic and scary since she had to look like a pumpkin head until they were able to dye her hair black. But it wasn't too bad! She really looked good for Halloween at least! ….if Halloween was near….

Sesshomaru gulped as he got ready for class and headed out the door. To his luck, Kagome was coming out her house the same time, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that he couldn't trust. He quietly sneaked around his house, hoping she didn't see him. But just when he was about to reach the back-

"HEEYYY SESSHOOO!"

Sesshomaru froze as he turned to see Kagome waving her hand as she ran up to him.

"Uhhh yea…hey."

"Oi! School's that a-way!" she dramatically pointed to the opposite side of his house.

"Oh yea…"

"C'mon duuudde!"

Grabbing hold of his hand, Kagome pulled him with her as she started running to school. Sesshomaru was tense, keeping his eyes and ears out in alert for anything unusual.

Once they reached school, they started to walk properly as they reached the entrance. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, causing him to jump a bit. She quirked an eyebrow and innocently asked.

"Why are you so tense Sessho?"

"Tense? Who's tense" he nervously grinned. "Not me!"

Kagome gave him a funny look, before shrugging and let go of his hand and started running up ahead.

"I'm going up ahead! I'll meet you there Sessho!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. _She's trying to prepare before I get there. _Quickly got his stuff and hurried to class. Once at class, he looked suspiciously around the class before befalling his eyes on Kagome who was waving her hand at Sesshomaru to the seat next to her. He shook his head and quickly went to an occupied one a seat away from the one she was saving for him.

_Booby trapped….probably gum on the chair…or worst-glue. _

Kagome gave him a pout and shrugged as she started to listen to the English teacher that just came in and was putting the assignment on the board. Sesshomaru on the other hand, couldn't concentrate as he jumped at the mere sounds like a soft bang or a pencil dropping. All through class he had not paid attention, so he had to get notes and the homework from another student who was puzzled, why he didn't ask Kagome or just did it himself. But he just let it off, saying he didn't trust her today,

In Science was the worst. Being lab partners with Kagome, he watched her movements carefully to make sure she didn't do anything un-Kagome like.

He even demanded that he should take care of mixing the chemicals. Kagome began to protest, but Sesshomaru sent her off, tell her to just sit her butt down and shut up. Scowling, Kagome crossed her arms and muttered things like 'bastard' or 'science-geek' and such.

If Sesshomaru wasn't so observing of Kagome's actions, he would've known that he wasn't supposed to boil the chemicals over a minute, until that minute passed and the whole experiment blasted in his face.

"Need some help?" Kagome stifled her laughs.

"Shut up, just shut up." He scowled.

After having a 'blast' in science, they headed to math, a place where Sesshomaru knew nothing Kagome can do to him there and started to relax.

Once he entered the room, he noticed the students were jumping about and playing pranks on each other, considering the teacher was out and there was a sub…err…was- who now resided in the closet in the back, tied in the teach's chair, with an apple in his mouth and blindfolds over his eyes.

He groaned as he started to move to the back of the class to make sure to stay away as far from Kagome as possible. Hr brought out a book to read for the time being and started to read. Just when he finished the page, a loud scream, made him fall back with his chair and drop his book.

"HEYY!"

"AHHHHHH!"

Kagome's eyes grew wide as she stared down at the fallen Sesshomaru on the floor. She clasped her hands behind her back and bent forward as she tilted her head to the side.

"Are you okay?"

"Peachy." He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"No, I mean are you okay? You've been…umm…jumpy, today."

Ignoring her question, he asked. "You know what today is, yes?" Sesshomaru stood with the help of Kagome holding out her hand.

"Uhh…April 1st?"

"Just April 1st!"

"April Fool's Day?"

"YES!"

"OoooO….yea I knew."

Sesshomaru lifted his chair back up and sat in it as he stared intently on Kagome. She tilted her head and gave her best innocent look she had. But it didn't fool him! Oh no….

"I don't trust you." He muttered as he resumed his book.

Kagome gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She then dropped her hand, poked her lips out and it started to quiver. A whimper left her lips as if she was in the verge of breaking down and crying. Sesshomaru looked at her in the corner of his eye and started to feel bad.

He was about to consult her until he held back and mentally shook his head. _No, No, NO! Another one of her tricks! She's going to fake cry and then once you hold her, she's going to make her cry into laughs, saying April Fool's and making a monkey out of you! _

With that said into his mind, he looked away from her and read on.

Kagome sniffled and turned away as she quickly left the room and out the door. People near-by or those that were shoved out the way so she could get out, turned to Sesshomaru and made a face at him, as if asking 'what did you do to her?' Sesshomaru just shrugged and continued to read.

For the rest of the day, Sesshomaru went on with class, and often looked around the class if Kagome was in. But, ever since math, she wasn't seen or heard. Sesshomaru then started to worry. Now it wasn't about a silly prank, but the safety of his best friend.

After the last class of the day ended, Sesshomaru went around the school asking if they've seen Kagome, only to come with the same answer…'no'.

Sesshomaru quickly grabbed his stuff in his locker and ran to his house. He dumped his stuff in the front door of his house and quickly went next door to Kagome's. He knocked on the door and ranged the door bell over and over, waiting and hoping she was home.

It was when he heard Kagome's earth-shaking scream from inside the house, that brought out his protective side and snarled as he walked away and then ran forward, knocking down the door. From the impact of the knocked down door, a fallen item, fell and hit him square in the forehead before falling down to the ground.

Sesshomaru ignored the pain and the item that had hit him, and ran up the stairs to Kagome's room. He ran, panting and huffing as he ran down the hall way, silently praying he wasn't too late. He reached the door and opened the door quickly, screaming.

"Kagome!"

-Only to have a flash blind him. Sesshomaru blinked his eyes rapidly, trying to adjust to the flash that was blinding his sight to see. He shook his head and looked around the room to see it was perfectly normal and the distress Kagome was sitting on her bed, waving her hand at him as she smiled, with a camera in her other hand.

"Sup?"

Gritting his teeth he yelled, "That wasn't funny!"

"OoOo…I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You better! I was scared and worried and-"

"And Happy April Fool's Sessho!" she grinned.

Sesshomaru was appalled as he stared at his best-friend that just fooled him. She could've been killed or raped or whatever! And she makes a joke out of this! He clenched and unclenched his fists that were at his sides.

"So, you've got me. But don't EVER do that again!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she dropped the camera on the bed and picked up a book that was beside it.

"Yes MOM! And I'll remember to brush, floss, and never to stay out til pass 10." She pushed the book into his chest and pushed his out the door, "There! You've been fooled and I have a broken door to have fixed, thanks a lot. I'll talk to you later, now out!"

Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath as he took the book and headed out the house, over to his where he picked up his dumped belongings, and went inside.

-Later-

After finishing his homework, Sesshomaru eyed the book Kagome had given him. He didn't recognize reading it, so being bored, he opened the book. When he opened the book, it opened to a marked page, where a post-it note stuck to. That read-

**LOOK IN A MIRROR**

Furrowing his eyebrows at the weird note left inside it. He then scanned the other pages only to see them blank. It took him a moment to think over what it meant, before his eyes grew big and he dropped the book on the floor and ran to his bathroom. He switched the lights on and just as he suspected as he read in the reflection of his mirror-

"**APRIL FOOLS!"**

**A/N: YAYY! One-shot and for the good 'ld Fool's day! I didn't fool anyone today, sooo…oh well, I'll make it up with this xD. Thanx for reading! **


End file.
